


花的名字

by ElennaLyu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: 被LFT激怒后的13年第一次入圈时老文搬运。高庭组无料《Perpetual Flower》收录。
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell





	花的名字

蓝礼•拜拉席恩做了一个梦。  
风息堡城墙外卷起的惊涛骇浪像现实中一样发出隆隆巨响，听起来和歌谣里坦格利安王朝倾颓的声音一模一样。风与海之神在杜伦和伊妮的婚礼上唱着雄浑的哀歌，雨水哗地在他脚下蔓延成海，被无数针一样的水滴扎得千疮百孔。他往后退一步，一脚踏在水里，冰冷的涟漪迅速散开，渗入石缝。  
他平举起剑，压下重心，等待下一次冲锋的最佳时机。夏末的冷雨从他乌黑的发梢一路躺进盔甲，浸透深绿色的衣衫，一如它们从无尽的长空而来，最终坠入大地。  
洛拉斯立定在他面前，棕色卷发像倒伏的麦子那样贴在他脸上，使得那张柔和的面容也有了几分棱角。年轻侍从手中的剑晃了晃，那凛色像飞过麦田的野隼般叫人肃然起敬。这一点儿也不衬他的年纪，梦中的蓝礼浑浑噩噩地想。  
不过即使做着不着边际的梦，蓝礼知道洛拉斯是使剑的一把好手，和他不一样。他们像任何一次比试身手那样面对面站在风息堡城墙上的巡逻道里，几道闪电将破船湾里一块不大不小的礁石劈成碎片。洛拉斯胸前的高庭黄金玫瑰倏地一闪，随即和整个世界一起暗下去。在蓝礼看来他就像河湾地丰沃的土地里一棵舒展的植物，他的青春在风息堡的疾风骤雨中被摔打锻造，开出令人心醉神迷的灿烂花朵。  
在这个石头与怒海的枯燥地方，他是唯一的一朵花。蓝礼这样想着，下意识扬了扬嘴角。  
他的花仿佛镜像一般地笑了，洛拉斯•提利尔即使在风雨中也像一朵真正的玫瑰那样优雅而尖锐。少年一个迅捷的挺身，剑风划破了湿漉漉的空气，掠起一股澄澈的清香。  
蓝礼狡黠地笑了笑，宝冠雄鹿的披风猛然一震，鼓起喧嚣的风声。  
他大笑着腾跃而起，视线下方洛拉斯溶金色的瞳仁蓦地放大，随即气鼓鼓地瞪着他，里面灌满了甘甜的指责意味。  
蓝礼猜想自己的笑声连死去的历代风暴王都能听见。  
“你看，我能飞。”他大声朝下面拉长了脸的侍从喊道，声音混进风神的歌里去，“我说过，我能飞。”  
“你这是作弊！”洛拉斯咬了咬下唇，雨水从他扬起的脸上奔流而下，经过那双清澈而锐利的眼睛，“你不能这样，大人…蓝礼！”  
少年末了的改口令他忍俊不禁，于是他伸出手抓住洛拉斯的胳膊。  
他们一道滑入乌黢黢的天空，飞过遍布礁石和船只骸骨的破船湾，飞过黑灰色的海。他们身下的原野开满黄金玫瑰。

蓝礼在一片馨香环绕中醒来，下意识抽了抽鼻子，仿佛梦中的玫瑰香味还萦绕不去似的。然而他随即发现那不过是挂在床头的干花气味罢了。蓝礼失望地叹了口气，梦里的长途飞行让他浑身轻飘飘的，可能的话他想就这么窝上一天，让那些封臣和农民的牢骚淹没风息堡该死的城墙——如果他的学士看起来不是已经在卧室门口站了好一会儿的话。  
“昨天夜里高庭的乌鸦到了，大人，”学士用和他皮肤一样皱巴巴的声音说，“维拉斯•提利尔在长枪比武中受了重伤。”

中午他找到洛拉斯的时候校场上只剩下了少年一个人，年轻侍从正致力于把一个稻草士兵打得比他见过的任何一个都要残破。他从一旁过去时，力道大得惊人的一剑砰地一下砸在练习稻草人的侧面，一大股草梗和碎末腾空而起，沾了他一头一脸。  
“大人。”他试着把稻草从头发上拂下去时洛拉斯终于停下来打了招呼，蓝礼从稻草染成的金色光晕中看见少年眉下浓重的阴影，心下叹了口气。  
“今天的练习已经结束了，”尽管如此他还是笑笑说，“午饭有烤麦麸，夹了新鲜的鹅肉。”  
少年漫不经心地点点头，剑这次撞上了稻草人的脖子，碎末在濒死的阳光中舞起一道烟尘，幸而蓝礼这次站在另一个方向。  
“抱歉，大人…蓝礼。”洛拉斯像是恍然大悟一般低下头。蓝礼告诉他独处时直呼自己的名字便好，即使在这样的境况下洛拉斯依旧没有忘记，这让蓝礼稍许欣慰地扬了扬嘴角。他想起了梦中那个少年，雨水像泪一样布满了他俊美的脸庞，然而他依旧神色明媚。  
“你知道，我忽然觉得弄一头稻草也不坏，”年轻的风息堡公爵懂得给自己挂上一副来去自如的笑容，这是幼年被拱上高位的他应付世人的唯一武器，然而他不确定此刻这对于洛拉斯而言意味着什么，“这样或许能让我也看起来像个提利尔。”  
少年扯了扯嘴角，那个笑容就像是被蹩脚地缝在他脸上一般叫蓝礼不自在。  
有那么一瞬洛拉斯似乎是想彻底砍碎那个稻草人的，然而蓝礼不合时宜的幽默让他顿了顿，剑尖指向地面他自己被夏末的白日拉得斜长的影子。  
“来吧，洛拉斯。”末了蓝礼说，“我们一起去祈祷。”

“你要带我去哪里？”  
蓝礼侧头望向骑在他身边的少年，他的五官浸在午后正浓的阳光里有些模糊。洛拉斯比平日里安静了不少，眉弓上压着某种像是成长的残酷而又似是而非的东西，胯下的小白牝马训练有素地走成一条直线。  
“有玫瑰的地方。”他说。  
“你要让我回高庭？”少年眼中闪过一抹亮色。  
“虽然我猜你急切地想要回家，不过恐怕现在不行。”蓝礼笑着扯了扯缰绳，离他的侍从更近了一些，“梅斯公爵在信中没提起这一点。”  
洛拉斯抿了抿下唇，撇过头去。蓝礼知道这对于一个教养良好的世家子弟来说已经是表达不满的极限。他庆幸洛拉斯在他面前并不把礼仪当做盔甲裹在身上，然而不似以往昂着头的洛拉斯让他有些不习惯。  
“风暴地没有玫瑰。”年轻的侍从闷闷地回答，听上去不若说是在自言自语。  
“我说有就有。”蓝礼试着像个领主那样威严地板起脸——只坚持了不到一秒就垮塌成一个平和的微笑，“我知道那个地方。”  
他勒住马，在树林的缺口前停下。

“这里曾经是风息堡的神木林。”蓝礼两步跨过高高的草，坐在了中间的苍白树墩上，“当然，是它被砍掉之前啦。你知道，洛拉斯，我从没去过北方。只有一次，我去红堡接受劳勃的册封时经过布莱伍德家的领地，在那里见到了一棵鱼梁木。它已经死了，就像这棵一样，只不过没有被砍…”  
“你让我对旧神祈祷？”洛拉斯站在他面前，咬着下唇，金色眼睛仿佛要在他身上烧出两个洞来，蓝礼相信要不是维拉斯的事让他心情低落，这会儿他一定已经双臂抱胸，挑起一边眉毛了，“还有，这里没有玫瑰。”  
“风息堡长不出玫瑰来，”他承认道，伸手拉过洛拉斯，让他在自己身边坐下，高高的马尾草穿过他小腿上的布料，扎得他有些痒，“不过我可以给你编一朵。”  
洛拉斯真的挑起了一边眉毛。  
蓝礼折下一片马尾草，在叶片的底部折了三折，将剩下的部分一层层卷上去，每卷一层都翻开一些。洛拉斯落在他的余光里，棕色卷发像是苍老的阳光般来回晃荡，眼神被筛得恍惚而破碎。即便这样，蓝礼还是从中发现了一些不安而悲恸的东西，他加快了手中的速度。  
“这样就可以用草叶来编成一朵玫瑰，当然，想编多少朵都行。我试过，这儿的马尾草编的玫瑰最饱满。”临近完工的时候蓝礼说，洛拉斯在他身边漫不经心地托着头，“据说用马尾草玫瑰编成花环放在阳光下，就可以向诸神祈祷，因为玫瑰是七神之花。”  
“你这是从哪里听来的？”  
“大概是某个洗衣女工吧。”  
洛拉斯似乎简直克制不住要撅起嘴来，他的唇不似歌谣中的年轻人那样浅淡，反而一如他的瞳孔般蕴着某种高庭式的丰盛。蓝礼怀疑自己会就这么吻上去，然而他最终什么都没有做。  
“她一定没有去过高庭。”半晌过后洛拉斯说，“那里到处都是玫瑰，盛开在阳光下。”  
蓝礼编完了那朵花，把它放在他们中间鱼梁木苍白的截面上，墨绿色的风景中间，鱼梁木的树墩像远古先民的骸骨那样巍然孑立。  
“你兄长会好起来的。”他把左手握在了洛拉斯的右手上，“学士说他的伤势已经稳定下来了。”  
“他们说他的腿不会完全好起来，”洛拉斯深吸了一口气，没有抽回手，“维拉斯再也不能参加比武了，他只参加了一次…”  
“他不会有事。”蓝礼感到自己的手下意识紧了紧，“维拉斯是高庭的继承人，除了比武大会，他还有许多用武之地。”  
洛拉斯抿了抿唇。  
“领主实在是个可怕的差事。”他说。蓝礼几乎想要笑出声来。  
“的确，可怕透顶。”他拉过洛拉斯的手按在膝盖上，“简直没有听小人物们抱怨，裁决两个小领主之间的家务事更糟的了。不过维拉斯一定会做得很好。”  
“他是个了不起的人。”洛拉斯轻声说，依旧没有反对，“小时候他就能阻止那些家伙嘲笑加兰，而且他还驯养了许多七国最好的猎鹰。”  
“听上去他是个好哥哥。”——比劳勃和史坦尼斯都强，蓝礼把后半句咽了下去，第二朵成形的玫瑰轻轻落在他们中间，“洛拉斯，你在害怕。”  
“我没有！”少年立刻倔强地把头偏向了另一边，“我只是为维拉斯感到难过。”  
“这一点也不羞耻，”他拍了拍他的肩，年轻人撅了撅唇，没有说话，“你知道，我上红堡去的时候也怕得要命，劳勃拿来拍我肩膀的剑和当时我的脖子一样宽，我猜要是我说了什么让他不高兴，他立刻就能削掉我的脑袋。而史坦尼斯的脸色足以把在场所有人都冻成异鬼…”  
“这不一样。”洛拉斯垂下眼，眼睑上落下蝶翼般的青色影子。  
“听我说，洛拉斯，”蓝礼放下第三朵马尾草玫瑰，揽过他，那朵高庭最灿烂的花裹着午后鎏金色的光华款款落在他眼前，“你在害怕，你一直都盼望成为七国最伟大的骑士，你兄长的意外让你震惊了。你害怕自己遭遇和他一样的事，来不及成为歌谣中的骑士就得靠拐杖来走完下半生的路。”  
洛拉斯恶狠狠地瞪着他，那眼神像是尖上闪着厉光的芒刺，现在他面对他的领主和少年友人，倒是看起来一点也不害怕了。  
“你不会遇上这等事，我的洛拉斯。”蓝礼抚了抚他头顶交错的麦色头发，感到自己仿佛是在徒手摘下一朵峭壁上最高最美的玫瑰，然而洛拉斯没有避开，“你是无与伦比的，你会经历无数场比武大会，在场上收获其他人想都不敢想的荣耀。你会披着白袍骑行在国王身边，与他一道去北境和凯岩城巡视，经过的每家旅店里都在传唱着关于你的歌谣。你将是这个繁花盛开的季节里百花的骑士。”  
“我终有一天会成为亚瑟•戴恩。”少年压低了声音说，蓝礼记得他刚来风息堡时总是把这番雄心壮志挂在嘴边，只是那时他总是高昂着头这么说，风暴地淡漠的华阳顺着他尚显稚嫩的下颚躺下去，勾出精致的轮廓。  
“你会比拂晓神剑幸运，至少你的国王并不疯，王子也没有和哪个女人私奔。”已近傍晚的暖日让蓝礼打了个哈欠，“虽然有时我不怀疑劳勃会这么做，只要能让他离我们亲爱的瑟曦王后远一些。现在歇一会儿吧，洛拉斯，我知道你昨晚一宿都没睡。你眼睛下面和史坦尼斯的脸色一样青。睡上一觉，明天我派人送你回高庭。”  
“你同意让我回去？”洛拉斯从他膝上抬起头来望着他。  
“梅斯大人应该不会太过讨厌这个安排。”蓝礼笑着揉了揉那头软而流畅的头发，他想象着高庭成片的金色麦田，微风拂起轻柔的麦浪，那或许正是洛拉斯发间的味道，“这种时候你应该和你的兄长，和家人们在一起。你决不会喜欢像劳勃、史坦尼斯和我一样。从我小时候起劳勃就没和我长久地呆在一块儿过。至于史坦尼斯…他是个好人，然而要成为他的好兄弟可太难了。听说他在君临当海军大臣时脸还是一样黑，换了我是劳勃，成天对着他和瑟曦，也得借酒消愁。”  
洛拉斯已经整个侧躺在了他膝上，大片麦浪散乱在他眼前，蓝礼像是忽然想起什么似的，拿过一朵马尾草玫瑰别进少年发间。  
“听起来糟透了…嗨！”他的小侍从甩了甩头，把更多的头发拂到了他胸前，蓝礼笑着仰面躺下去，身后的灌木丛像一张柔软的床。  
“你知道，我只是希望你好受点。”他用手在眼前搭了个凉棚，傍晚的金华越来越浓，“七大王国的每一座堡垒里都已经有足够多悲伤的故事。”  
“在高庭，我们有歌谣，歌谣里每朵花都有自己的名字，即使最悲伤的故事也有美丽的结尾。”洛拉斯迷迷糊糊地说，“也许等维拉斯好起来后我可以邀请你去高庭？”  
“那真是最好不过了。”蓝礼闭上眼，朝某些他看不见的神灵笑了笑，“现在先睡一会儿。放心，我没把这里告诉过任何人。”  
那片歌谣与鲜花的愿景令他宽慰起来，稍许平息了他先前因安排洛拉斯的假期而感到的某种不知所谓的空虚。于是他将自己交给梦境。

蓝礼一个激灵醒来的时候，雨滴已扑簌簌打了半面。周遭暗下来，植物立刻呈现出张牙舞爪的轮廓，仿佛数千年来被风暴卷走的幽灵一齐朝他扑来似的。他一凛，慌忙坐起身来。洛拉斯从他膝上摇摇晃晃地爬起来，不明所以地看着他。  
“下雨了。”他苦笑道。风暴地的天气就像少女的心情一样反复无常，然被白天皓日朗朗的晴空迷惑而把这一点忘在脑后，就实在不是风息堡领主所为了。他无可奈何地甩了甩头发，水珠依然不屈不饶地从发梢上淌下来，他只好举起披风遮住洛拉斯和自己。  
“那我们怎么办？”洛拉斯似乎终于清醒了一般，瞪大眼问。  
“好在这里离海足够远，不会被刮进海里去。”他一手撑住斗篷，一手拉过洛拉斯朝一棵看起来足够枝繁叶茂的柞树那里走去，“不过雨中的夜路可不好走，恐怕我们得在这里等到早上了。”  
“你一定是疯了。”洛拉斯喃喃道。蓝礼回头一笑，他果真什么都没有再说。

待到在柞树下面站定，他们总算才勉强从渗进发间的冰冷雨滴里摆脱出来。这场雨对风暴地而言算不了什么，却也足够让高庭的玫瑰花垂下骄傲的头颅，卷发湿漉漉地贴在额前，少年有些失措的神情从下面露出一丝半缕。  
蓝礼把自己湿透的披风扔到一边，扯过年轻人的披风擦干他们彼此的脸。洛拉斯的头发看起来更加乱糟糟了，蓝礼从那双在夜幕中呈暗金色的眸子里看见了自己的倒影，他想自己也好不到哪里去。  
他不禁扬了扬嘴角。  
“我们的境况一点也不好笑，蓝礼。”洛拉斯不满地撅了撅嘴，“庞洛斯爵士会急疯的，等到他发现你失踪了的时候。”  
“那么明天我们就可以一起承受他的怒火了。”他拉着洛拉斯往树干那边站了点儿。  
洛拉斯瞪了他一眼，最终没有反驳。蓝礼伸手拂开贴在他眼前的碎发。  
“我猜你这次回高庭不会忘记给我带点礼物？”他摆出一个看起来有些厚颜无耻的笑容，想象着少年策马飞奔在玫瑰大道上，道路两旁麦浪滚滚，炼金色的太阳像湿重的蛋黄那样沉沉地挂在锯齿状的丘陵间，他经过的地方开满玫瑰，“我就要那朵叫洛拉斯的玫瑰好了，既然每朵花在歌谣里都有它的名字。”  
天色逐渐暗得深沉，洛拉斯半张脸上的神情都沉没在黑暗里。他垂着头，像是故意不让蓝礼看见。  
“等到我成为百花骑士的那天，”然而蓝礼听见那少年一字一句地说，雨滴蒸腾的气味从言辞里蒸腾起来，“我会让它们全都叫做蓝礼。”  
他们同时爆发出一阵大笑。狂风骤起，树叶发出潮水一般惊天动地的响声。雨水呛得洛拉斯轻咳起来，蓝礼揽过他，轻拍他的背。  
他想起了梦中的少年，面容清明、身姿矫捷、裹挟着凌厉的剑风扑面而来。洛拉斯来到他眼前的时候卷起雨和玫瑰的清香，他想要像梦里那样飞起来，然后他想起来他们的斗篷都早就不知去哪了。  
于是他伸手拉近他。他们的距离比梦中更近。  
他在洛拉斯唇上轻轻落下一吻。  
“忘了告诉你，风息堡是有玫瑰的。”洛拉斯的身躯看起来仿佛没比刚到风息堡时壮实多少，然而他在心底默念着那个少年的梦想，想象着七国的荣光一齐在他眼中闪耀的样子。  
“他就在这里。”他低声说，洛拉斯仍需要稍抬起头才能与他对视。他在他的金色眼底看见了自己，于是再次印下一吻。  
他们相偎直至天明。

Fin.


End file.
